Dark Forest
by GoldLuula
Summary: 3 facts about myself. 1. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. 2. I am a shionobi from Konoha. 3. I am about to kill my best friend
1. Chapter 1

Three facts about myself.

1. My name is Naruto Uzumaki.

2. I am a shinobi from Konoha.

3. I am about to kill my best friend.

-0-

Dark thoughts in his head were making the forest darker than it already was. Appropriately it was raining. It always did on days like this. Sometimes he would slow his running, stop completely. And then look up to the sky as if to say "Why? Why me?"

I was only a watcher to this account, and so, as it is my job I must document all that happened in the hopes that someday, somebody will pick up this scroll, and read what was recorded this day.

Two friends, like brothers. The younger torn away from the other by thoughts of revenge. One tried his hardest to bring the other back from the darkness, but his efforts were futile. He was the one chosen for this cruel task.

-0-

He paced up and down on the trunk impatiently. Why had he come here? He had severed all connections with Konoha long ago. But something in the message, the first message to be received by him, had touched him deep inside, in that thing called a heart. It was raining again. Damn. _Why had he come here?_ Maybe because, despite appearances, he still held something called love in that thing called a heart. Love for his best friend.

_Sorry if you think the chapter is short, I had writers block. I don't mind if you review or not, but any are accepted. _


	2. Chapter 2

Wet feet pounded on the trunk next to him. He didn't bother looking up, his Sharingan were already activated, and he had seen him coming 5 minutes ago. Only his friend, not friend, enemy could make an appearance that obvious. Water dripped down his nose, was it rain or tears?

He stood up, staring at the blond spiky hair, not changed from when he had last seen it, the whiskers that were left over from the nine tailed fox, the bright blue eyes that bored into his bright red ones.

"Why did you call me here?" His voice was hard, harder then he wished. Despite all appearances, Sasuke was burning inside, burning with hate, with love, and with the wish for someone to save him from the pit of darkness he was slowly rotting in.

"I wanted to see you." Such a simple answer, but how could he fit so much compassion into it? So many emotions in those eyes of his. He sometimes wished that his eyes could be a mirror of Naruto's eyes. Believable, trustworthy, someone you would be proud to call a friend. Not like his own.

"I also wanted to tell you something." He hadn't brought Sakura. Probably a good thing, as she would have cried and begged him to come home. Where was home? There was never a real home, since Itachi killed them all.

"I'm going to kill you."

"...What?" Had he heard right? Was this the real Naruto standing in front of him? "Did they tell you to, Naruto?"

"I came here of my own accord. To kill you." Why was he saying this? Why was Naruto of all people threatening to kill him? Had the demon fox taken him over? Sasuke raised his Sharingan, and looked at Naruto. His chakra was normal, not like that last time. The bubbling red chakra still haunted him to this day. It was so against the natural flow of things, against all that he stood for.

"Sasuke. Shall we begin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. I am very sorry that this chapter took so long, I had homework and stuff. I hope you like it, but this is the last chapter. It is possible that I **_**might **_**add another chapter, but probably not. If you keep your eye on me, there may be a prequely type thingy.**

**Luula**

**-0-**

Sasuke stood up. I knew he would, he's not the type to take death sitting down.

"Why are you doing this, Naruto?"

It was then I saw it, the dull flicker in his eyes, the flicker that showed somewhere inside him he still had a heart. He looked at me, and the pain in his eyes was unbearable. I was glad I was doing this, putting him out of his misery.

"You should know why I am doing this, Sasuke."

"My fault. It was my entire fault"

What? What was he on about? What was his fault?

"It was my fault. They all died because of me. And I was left alone."

"Sasuke, what...?"

Even as I said it, I knew what he meant. The answer to the question. The thought that Sasuke had been talking about. The thought that had been coursing through his blood ever since Itachi had died, and Sasuke had been told the truth.

The truth about how and why his clan had died.

And, like Sasuke said, it _was_ all his fault. Just not in the way he thought it was.

"Are you going to do it then?"

Sasuke's voice cut through my thoughts, soft and prepared.

"Cause, ya know, I would prefer it to be done sooner rather then later. Only it _is _my death."

I looked at him, at the tears that were streaking down his face. I couldn't do this. Not to him.

But I must.

Ignoring my tears, focusing only on Sasuke, nothing but him, I called forth my chakra, forming the Rasengan in my hand. He stood there, totally prepared, ready for death.

Aiming at the area where the heart was, I sunk the swirling ball into his chest, feeling the life go out of him, feeling my best friend die.

**-0-**

**And there you have it. My last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I am again sorry for the shortness and irregularity of the chapters.**

**Luula**


End file.
